


novocaine

by kaita



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cyberpunk, Dark, Fantastic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: джексон очень нравится югёму.(и если бы всё не было тем, чем кажется, это могло бы заиметь хэппиэнд, но).
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	novocaine

_Novocaine, baby, baby, Novocaine, baby, I want you  
Fuck me good, fuck me long, fuck me numb  
Love me now, when I'm gone, love me none  
Love me none, love me none, numb, numb, numb, numb  
(ц)_

джексон очень нравится югёму. в основном потому, что джексон - идеальный. с ним есть о чём поговорить, в нём есть на что посмотреть, серфить по сети с ним круче, чем ловить невесомость в облаках сатурна, да и в принципе всё, что угодно, с джексоном становится ещё лучше.

\- ты уже спал с ним? - хмыкает в перерывах между очередными восторгами ёндже. - и как оно?  
\- завалиииись, - беззлобно огрызается югём. - я не виноват, что тебе не дают.  
ёндже поправляет сползающие на нос очки и никак не комментирует, потому что с дураками общаться всё равно что приравнять себя к ним, а он всё-таки один из лучших специалистов в технической кибернетике космических объектов.  
\- сегодня хотим потестить новую фишку федералов, - делится с ним югём. - на Арке разработали способ захвата чужеродной психики и добровольцам карт-бланш взамен за полную запись состояния во время захвата.  
\- ты извращённый эксгибиционист, - морщится ёндже. - не хочу тебя знать.

югём смеётся и отключает связь, оставляя друга наедине с персокомами, отчётами и аналитическими сводками. их разделяют миллиарды километров - ёндже сейчас на одной из дальних станций, ждущих сближения с плутоном - и югём привык разговаривать с ним хотя бы раз в день, как будто ёндже рядом и никуда не улетал.

\- ты готов? - спрашивает джексон. судя по нетерпению, звучащему в голосе, он готов уже давно. - ждут только нас.

интересно, думает югём, нам выдадут форму для большей достоверности испытания... он кивает, нажимает за ухом, активируя чип выхода в глобальную сеть, и протягивает джексону руку. 

переход в виртуальность занимает доли секунды, достаточно моргнуть - и ты уже в другом мире, полном индивидуальной рекламы, последних достижений прогресса и неограниченных ничем, кроме как балансом кредитки, удовольствий и соблазнов. где-то, несомненно, есть настоящая, реальная жизнь - ёндже, квартплата, необходимость принимать пищу, федеральные проверки, космос с его открытиями - но для югёма реальность начинается по сигналу вшитого под кожу чипа. он тестирует виртуальные (хотя правильнее называть их параллельными, или квантово-вероятными) миры и проживает в них б _о_ льшую часть суток, а после знакомства с джексоном готов навсегда перейти в режим онлайн. некоторые видят в этом проблему и неправильность жизненного подхода, но не югём.

проблема в том, что в реальном мире джексона не существует.

\- я не знаю, - говорит ёндже. - не знаю, как объяснить ему, что он совершает большую ошибку.  
станция дрейфует в направлении пояса койпера, где-то невообразимо далеко ей навстречу несётся плутон и в этих масштабах всё должно казаться несущественной мелочью, но.  
\- возможно, это такой подростковый бунт, - успокаивает его джинён. - подзатянувшийся.  
джинён - его пилот, которому можно доверить всё, от управления станцией до приготовления утреннего кофе, но джинён не связан с виртуальностью больше, чем требует работа его систем. поэтому он не понимает.  
\- в двадцать пять так не бунтуют, - качает головой ёндже. - это зависимость, как её не назови, и югём не понимает её причин.  
джинён не спорит. его дело - корректировать положение станционного модуля в безграничном пространстве, а после того, как они познакомятся с плутоном и тем, что летит вместе с ним, поближе, в целости и сохранности доставить и станцию и ёндже обратно на землю. джинён спокойный и рассудительный, а споры с ёндже редко заканчиваются чем-то рациональным.  
\- хочешь, я распространю защиту и на его чип? - предлагает джинён. - в полном объёме не получится, у меня нет доступа, но ты хотя бы всегда будешь знать, что с ним и где он и с кем...  
ёндже решительно отрицает саму возможность следить за югёмом и даже всерьёз оскорбляется на подобное предложение. он и так знает, где и с кем, и, по-хорошему, даже этого знания ему хватает с лихвой.

\- ты веришь, что случается, ну... всякое? - в это же время спрашивает югём, стараясь не думать, как глупо это выглядит. как глупо _он_ выглядит, задавая подобные вопросы. с другой стороны, какая разница, как ты выглядишь, если сеть услужливо заворачивает тебя в десятки интерфейсов, подстраивающихся под твои и твоего собеседника настроения.  
\- вера - понятие слишком иррациональное для меня, - хмыкает джексон. - я не верю, я - знаю.  
вирт-кафе мигает и становится чуть приглушённей, убирает лишние звуки, словно здесь больше никого нет. в определённом смысле они действительно в кафе вдвоём, но югём старается не думать о смысле, потому что этот самый смысл от него уверенно ускользает. ёндже пытается о чём-то предупредить, это ясно как божий день, но югём ведь никогда не лез в его отношения с джинёном, так с чего бы у ёндже было право влезать в то, что между ним и джексоном.  
\- как думаешь, - после некоторой заминки продолжает он. - можно влюбиться в то, что не считается живым в привычном смысле?  
\- мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах, - ржёт джексон. - ну ты даёшь, ещё азимова вспомни.  
югём краснеет и отворачивается, обещая себе больше никогда не поднимать эту тему.  
\- мне казалось, понятия живого и неживого в век расцвета технологий себя, мягко говоря, исчерпали, - замечает джексон, отсмеявшись. - да не красней ты!  
отвали, мрачно думает югём и прежде чем, поддавшись необъяснимой злости, отключает чип, видит, как джексон ему подмигивает.

мир вне сети кажется тусклым и скучным. югём знает, что когда-то виртуальность была не более чем приложением к обычной жизни, приятным бонусом и источником разнообразной информации, но представить себе такое не может. каждый раз, возвращаясь из своих параллельных миров, его накрывает неполноценностью - как будто выход в действительно настоящий мир лишает его половины зрения, слуха, обоняния и всего остального. виртуальность сосуществует с реальностью уже так давно, что сама вероятность её лишиться пугает югёма сильнее всех остальных страхов, вместе взятых.   
\- разве ты не родился здесь? - осуждает его ёндже. - разве первые десять лет ты не смотрел в обычное небо чаще, чем в виртуальное?  
\- я делаю полезную работу, которую мало кто может, - не соглашается югём. - нас даже федералы уважают.  
ёндже мог бы много ему рассказать об этом уважении и его причинах, но его останавливает подписка о неразглашении, которую подписывают все научники, а также пилоты, аналитики и даже стажёры на всех уровнях Арка.   
\- ты не знаешь, во что влезаешь, - вздыхает он. - мне пора, будь осторожнее.  
югём желает ему побыстрее трахнуться с джинёном или любым достаточно твёрдым предметом в пределах доступного космоса и перестать капать на мозги, но в глубине души он знает, что в словах ёндже есть доля неприятной правды.

правда в том, что до встречи с джексоном виртуальность для югёма значила ничуть не меньше, но жить вне её было значительно проще. между сетевой подработкой и полётом с ёндже и его компанией к сатурну югём в половине случаев выбирал последнее и ни разу об этом не пожалел. ёндже дружит с половиной Арка и это очень многое даёт, но при этом ёндже работает с такими вещами, что в определённые периоды югёму кажется, будто федералы прописались в огромном кондоминиуме на каждом этаже, за каждой стенкой, то ли охраняя подотчётный объект, то ли любыми способами добывая информацию о цели задания.

а потом случается джексон и больше всего это похоже на вирус. на бешено развивающуюся внутреннюю патологию всего, что способно чувствовать. югём понимает, что эта аналогия - исключительно заслуга собственной профдеформации, но легче не становится. джексон потрясающе смешной, умный и красивый одновременно и югём ему тоже нравится, о чём он заявляет на второй день знакомства - после кошмарно сложного теста, воссоздающего один из сценариев прыжка в чёрную дыру - прямо и совершено недвусмысленно.  
\- а теперь мы вместе сколько? уже месяца три? - подсчитывает джексон. - почему ты вдруг засомневался?  
это его "вместе" звучит так просто и обычно, что югёму становится тепло внутри. нет никакого "вместе" в каком-то особенном смысле, но для него это звучит - особенно.  
\- это всё ёндже и его паранойя, - оправдывается он. - но я правда мало о тебе знаю.  
джексон задумывается и пропускает нужный поворот. вождение внутри сети почти не отличается от вождения во внешнем мире, но всё равно можно было бы просто поменять данные и сделать поворот заново, без отката. иногда джексон поражает умениями и знаниями, до которых югёму расти и расти, а иногда ведёт себя как обычный пользователь виртуальности, оплативший стандартный пакет на месяц.  
\- а надо знать много, чтобы быть с человеком? - наконец, интересуется он. дорога выводит на идеально ровное плато, резким обрывом спадающее к морю, и это тоже один из плюсов сети - творить свои собственные места.  
\- с человеком - нет, - ляпает югём. - ну то есть. в смысле..

молчание длится очень долго и когда югём решается его нарушить, чтобы извиниться, джексон поворачивается и целует его. у него тёплые, чуть сухие губы, отдающее мятой дыхание и жадный до отдачи язык и все извинения югёма испаряются из его головы и мыслей.

ёндже мало рассказывает, что и как ищет в космосе, поэтому югём знает только то, что знают все - человечество движется вперёд семимильными шагами, не желая вымирать на собственной планете, джамп-режим мало похож на то, как описывают это фантасты, но уже давно стал привычным делом даже для среднего социального класса, корабли объединённой федерации где-то за поясом койпера и это не предел. югёму нет дела до таких масштабов, его интерес лежит в другой плоскости достижений науки и техники, но оценить возможности, которые даёт космос при правильном подходе к его исследованию, он способен, поэтому всегда слушает.   
\- наверное, ёндже рассказывает интересные штуки, - равнодушно говорит джексон. - но знаешь, чего он не рассказывает?  
\- чего? - югём перестаёт изучать рекламу новой виртуальной фишки ("почувствуй себя пилотом спейс-крейсера - загляни за край системы! всего 99,9$ в месяц! никаких ограничений! протестировано специалистами, безопасно, легально") и недоверчиво смотрит на него. возможно, это последствия последнего испытания, в котором выяснилось, что захват оставляет немаленький след и в психике захватчика. против кого собрались воевать федералы, кого нужно ловить такими жёсткими методами - югём не знает и не хочет знать - но необъяснимая тревожность и подозрительность в последнее время всё больше сбивают с толку.  
\- того, что корабли федерации летают там, - джексон кивком указывает вверх. - не последние сто лет, а намного дольше. или, например, - он чуть понижает голос. - что только сейчас возвращаются некоторые горизонты и это держится в строжайшей тайне.  
горизонтами называли первое поколение космических крейсеров дальней разведки и это было так давно, что для югёма примерно такая же история, как средневековье или двадцатый век. известно, что три из пяти горизонтов пропали с радаров через тридцать лет после старта, четвёртый затянуло в поле юпитера практически одновременно с этим, а пятый исправно посылал сигналы примерно сто пятьдесят лет, после чего преодолел границу известной на тот момент солнечной системы и канул в лету.   
\- официально всё так, - кивает джексон. - а неофициально пятый недавно нашли.  
\- откуда ты знаешь?!  
\- послушал там, послушал здесь, - джексон уходит от ответа самым действенным способом - при помощи рук и языка. - просто задумайся как-нибудь об этом. но не сейчас.

сейчас югём не способен думать, потому что сквозь подозрительность и постоянно ускользающие догадки и сомнения в него проникает то, что составляет суть джексона, и делает всё так, как югём хочет. виртуальный секс додаёт ощущений напрямую в мозг, чем и подсаживает многих на такой тип развлечений, сеть сама улавливает пожелания и тайные фантазии. но у югёма одна фантазия по имени джексон ванг, чем бы и кем бы джексон ни был на самом деле, и для него это совсем не развлечение, для него это - взаправду. ему нравится думать, что всё это по-настоящему, что в жизни по ту сторону цифрового кода было бы точно так же. джексон не заглушает его стоны поцелуями, как в дешёвом порно, только двигается жёстче и быстрее. он реальный настолько, насколько это вообще возможно внутри сети - тяжёлые выдохи, горячее дыхание, напряжённые мышцы, капля пота на виске. взгляд, каким он смотрит на югёма, и от этого не скрыться и не закрыть глаза в ответ, потому что джексон едва заметно качает головой и это значит "я хочу, чтобы ты тоже видел".

возможно, это значит "я хочу, чтобы ты тоже запомнил", но в тот момент разница между и между от югёма ускользает.

потом ему кажется, что джексон такого не говорил, или говорил как-то не так, а после испытаний системы захвата федералы, поначалу настроенные вполне нейтрально ко всем добровольцам, выписывают ему запрет на обсуждение результатов, процесса и вообще всего с кем бы то ни было.  
\- только мне, - мрачно говорит он ёндже. - такое ощущение, что я внезапно стал им мешать.  
\- а джексон? - спрашивает ёндже.   
\- джексон тут ни при чём, - неуверенно хмурится югём. - я даже тебе не могу рассказать! а ведь ты и так должен знать всё, так какая разница...  
югём понятия не имеет, как устроен Арк, сколько в нём служб, спецслужб и надзорных органов контроля за всем и всеми. это неудивительно - Арк огромен и не зря занимает своё место в небе над землёй, делая полный оборот вокруг неё вместе с луной, одной из составных своих частей, управлять им в одиночку не смог бы никто. но и на Арке у многих свои интересы, именно поэтому с ёндже летает джинён, который и пилот, и охрана, и самая лучшая защита. у югёма такой защиты нет и ёндже ничем не может ему помочь.  
\- я пришлю тебе фотки, тут очень красивые звёзды, - непонятно говорит он. - обязательно посмотри.

югём сердится на него неделю, а когда открывает присланный архив, сердится ещё больше - десятки снимков чёрной пустоты с разного ракурса не добавляют ему хорошего настроения. в голову лезет разное, виртуальность пытается угадать его желания и промахивается, в доме снова часто мелькает характерная тёмно-синяя униформа и хотя никто ещё не приставил к его виску пистолет и не пригласил на допрос, югёму кажется, что всё закончится именно этим.

он соображает, в чём дело, когда пьёт виртуальный кофе в виртуальном кафе - том самом, где он краснел, а джексон подмигивал - одна из фотографий весила не столько, сколько другие. различие минимальное, не обратишь внимания, но югём обращает, хоть и с опозданием. приходится обернуться в несколько слоёв приватности, опасно превысив допустимый для простых смертных уровень, прежде чем югём вызывает нужный снимок перед собой и начинает в нём копаться. мета-данные постепенно считываются и складываются в текст, обдумывать который югём возвращается домой, в реальный мир.

_"ванг кайе. разработка №215/3/48. код секретности - 1. код доступа - 1.  
опасность для инфицируемого объекта - максимальная.  
результат воздействия - необратим."_

единицы - это собственность Арка. разработка 215 - это вирус. инфицируемый объект - югём смотрит в зеркало и медленно, словно в вязком сиропе сна, моргает.

\- ты мог бы просто меня спросить, - говорит он джексону. - твои... заказчики могли бы просто спросить. я всё равно ничего не знаю о космосе и кораблях!  
\- у тебя паранойя, - смеётся джексон, но не сводит с него серьёзный взгляд. - ты был у меня дома, видел, как я живу. мы вместе проходили тест психо-захвата.  
югём правда был - в виртуальной местности под названием авалон, где располагается небольшой комплекс по обработке специализированных вирт!кодов и где джексон действительно занимает пару комнат на верхних этажах. у всех есть виртуальные жилища, это не равно наличию реального.  
\- я был только здесь, - югём кивает на раскинувшееся вокруг пространство, сейчас заполненное звёздами и туманностями. - в мире, который люблю больше настоящего.  
я тебе верил, не говорит он, и ни разу не прогонял твою виртуальную матрицу через системы проверки. виртуальные матрицы живых, выходящих в сеть, отличаются от матриц всех остальных объектов, в ней изначально обитающих, и тем более должны отличаться вирусы. для югёма, интуитивно понимающего принципы работы даже такой херни, как квантовое моделирование, не составило бы большой проблемы найти это отличие. но с джексоном так нельзя, потому что джексон ему - нравился. нравится. несмотря на.  
\- я тоже настоящий, - не соглашается с ним джексон. - я докажу.

югём видит его руку, развёрнутую ладонью вверх, и в защитном жесте выставляет перед собой свою. джексон опережает его на доли секунды, заводит ладонь на его затылок, мягко оглаживая волосы, что-то говорит - звук пропадает первым, после него блекнут и истираются цвета, оставляя только чёрный фон и белые цифры кода - а потом находит его чип и отключает югёма от сети.

как оказывается - навсегда.

\--

"несанкционированный доступ! error! несанкционированный доступ! error!"

сеть недоступна уже много дней и югёму кажется, что он умер и попал в ад. ад, в котором нет ярких красок, нет света и звука - настоящего, что бы там ёндже не говорил - нет никакого смысла и причины что-то делать. югём и не делает, ни к чему. кожа вокруг разъёма, где раньше был чип, обгорела и заживает медленно, но это не важно. кусочек сети, крохотный обрывок виртуального пространства засел в нём так глубоко, что даже безопасники не смогли понять, почему югём до сих пор жив после одновременной атаки враждебного вируса и федеральных санкционированных программ. этот обрывок слишком глубоко, чтобы югём мог осознать его присутствие или, тем более, до него достать, но у него впереди очень много времени.

\- разве нельзя было иначе? - тихо спрашивает ёндже.  
\- можно, - кивает джебом. - но лучше четыре стены, чем атомная утилизация.

джебом стоит прямо, сцепив руки на груди, его униформа до противного чистая, с отглаженными стрелочками на брюках и блестящими белыми нашивками на рукаве. федеральная служба безопасности успела взломать код вируса в последний момент, но считанная джексоном информация уже ушла в неизвестном направлении, а югём теперь мало что может сказать.

\- тот, кто послал вирус, знал, что и где искать, - говорит он. - знал, что к тебе не подобраться иначе и что рано или поздно ты расскажешь югёму о том, что вы с джинёном нашли.  
\- я бы не стал.  
\- или югём бы спросил и ты невольно обозначил это, - не слушает его джебом. - а после инфицирования кайе и участия в недавних испытаниях ему даже спрашивать было бы не нужно. вирус вскрыл бы и тебя, а лишиться твоих мозгов безопасность пока не готова.  
\- ваши дерьмовые методы такие.... такие..  
ёндже тошно от всего и больше всего - от того, что джебом прав.  
\- наши дерьмовые методы спасли ему жизнь, пусть он её таковой и не считает, - всё так же ровно и прямо говорит джебом. - Арк не может всем дать защиту, но того, кто послал вирус, мы найдём.

он не обещает, что врачи Арка помогут югёму, и ёндже всё понимает правильно. интересы безопасности выше интересов отдельного человека.

\- если бы я знал, я бы никогда не находил этот чёртов корабль, - тихо говорит он. - отзови джинёна, я больше не выйду в космос. останусь с ним.  
он кивает на югёма и тут же отводит взгляд.   
\- джинён останется, - как отрезает джебом. ёндже не может без космоса и рано или поздно вернётся. - после необходимой проверки и обновления всех систем он будет жить с тобой столько, сколько нужно.

югём в камере размерено качается вперёд-назад и улыбается, глядя в пустоту внутри себя.


End file.
